


Intermission

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [21]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have feelings, Nudity, please leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 21. "Don't you dare pull out"
Relationships: Alicia Florrick & Will Gardner, Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Intermission

She had grabbed his buttock, nails digging in his flesh, made him grunt. “Don’t you dare to pull out,” she had hissed at him.

That was hours ago. Now she laid beside him, still asleep, while his fingers caressed her back on their own volition, he planted a kiss at her shoulder.

The thing about New York was that it always did this to them. It was a place beyond time, outside their routines, outside their lives. For anyone that saw it, he was hers, she was his, and that was it. No complications.

Will allowed himself to live the fantasy a bit longer. He shifted in the bed, kissed her neck up to her ear, felt her move beneath his touch.

“Hm”

“Pancakes? Or bacon and eggs?” he whispered.

“All of the above,” a grin spread through her features.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alicia made a point to feel all of him before he left, torn between trying to keep him in bed and letting him fetch her breakfast. 

She smiled.

  
  


He heard her come out of the bedroom but didn’t raise his eyes, his peripheral vision giving him all the information he needed. He laid a plate aside. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” she beamed, passing him, reaching for the fridge to grab them both juice. The way her body brushed against his wasn’t accidental, he could tell. Given the mood she had woken up in, it was seemingly enough to have her walking around the apartment in her panties only.

There was pleased “hm” when she tried the bacon, “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I can’t,” he smirked, “But I do know how to not burn breakfast.”

“Now that’s more like it,” her grin was wide. She watched as he prepared his own food, “Which day is today?”

“Saturday”

“We have the whole weekend, then.”

“Yep”

“And you still won’t look at me”

“Remember when I said I know how to not burn breakfast? Well, if I look at you, I will.”

He could almost hear her widening grin.

“Will,” his name came out low.

He met her eyes, “I’m eating your food if I burn this.”

Alicia studied him, “We’ve until Monday to spend time on food. Or another f.”

Will turned the oven off, leaned close, kissed her mouth. She pulled him closer, parted her lips, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head.

His stomach growled, making her chuckle and let go of him. “I guess food it is.”

“For now, at least,” he whispered, winking at her.

A moment like this belonged with his wildest dreams, it was meant to be held on to for all his life. For he knew it was born out of his sheer luck. In any other world, it would be routine, would be their life. Not in this one, however.

So Will sat down beside her and ate his breakfast, committed the memory to his mind. A dream, a shred of what life could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me?


End file.
